deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Obi-Wan Kenobi vs Kakashi
* Interlude Wiz:There have been many mentors in fiction but none such as beloved as Boomstick:Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars and Wiz:Kakashi from Naruto. Boomstick:He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick and it's our job to analyze their weapons,armor,and powers to see who would win in a Death Battle. Obi-Wan Wiz: Obi-Wan Kenobi was born on the planet Stewjon. He was chosen by Qui-Gon Jinn to be his apprentice. Obi-Wan traveled on many missions with Qui-Gon Jinn before his master was killed by Darth Maul Boomstick: Obi-Wan almost came close to not being Quinn's Apprentice. Wiz: Obi-Wan was fighting a fellow jedi youngling when Quinn appeared to pick his apprentice. Boomstick: Unfortunately for Ob-Wan Quinn thought training Obi-Wan was to dangerous. Wiz: After he saw how fiercely Obi-Wan was fighting. Wiz: So he was sent to work in the mines of a other planet. Boomstick: Luckily for Obi-Wan Quinn went on a mission on the planet Obi-Wan was working on. Wiz: The mission was a trap made by Quinn's former padawan Xanatos. Boomstick: Obi-Wan and Quinn had to work together if they wanted to survive the mission. Wiz: They were able to complete the mission and Obi-Wan proves he was worthy of becoming a padawan.. Boomstick: Obi-Wan became the first Jedi in 1000 years to defeat a sith. Wiz: Yet even more tragedy struck after the not dead Darth Maul killed Ob-Wan's love interest Duchess Satine. Obi-Wan defeated General Grievous soon after. He was soon betrayed by Commander Cody after order 66 was activated. Obi-Wan was able to escape Boomstick: He later went to battled Anakin now know as Darth Vader. He manged to defeat Vader for the first and last time. Later, he delivered Anakin's son Luke to Tatooine to live with the Lars Family after his mother had die giving birth to him and his twin sister Leia. Wiz: Obi-Wan is one of the greatest force users and greatest swordsmen in Jedi history. Boomstick: Obi-Wan has resisted getting his memory wiped. Wiz: He did this by putting force barriers all around his mind. Boomstick: He was able to kick a spider-droids head snapping it. Wiz: He was able to bend Grevious's duranium alloy forearm like a cheap spoon using the force. Boomstick: He was able to hit multiple hits on Anakin. Wiz: After he weakened Grievous with a electrostaff he was able to rip of Grievous's chest plate off. Boomstick: He was able to kick a battle droid off a STAP. Wiz: He was able to kick Maul and Savage several times. Boomstick: He was able to stagger them both by doing this and was able to break savages leg. Wiz: Obi-Wan can form a shield with his blade. Boomstick: He is faster then his master and was able to anticipate and elude Mauls attacks. Wiz: He was able to call his lightsaber back faster then Durge could attack with his flail. Boomstick: He was able to perform a number of after images of his lightsaber. Wiz: Doing this made him look like he was wielding five blades, Boomstick: He was able to create three after images of his body. Wiz: He has been able to dodge a variety of attacks from Grievous and Ventress. Boomstick: He was able to make a fan out of his lightsaber. Wiz: Obi-Wan has sub-light speed reactions. Boomstick: He was able to create a wheel of lighting from his lightsaber. Wiz: He has been able to deflect blaster fire from a entire army attacking him in every direction simultaneously. Boomstick: He can bend devices to his will by alternating the energy of the electronic device. Wiz: He can heal accelerate his body natural healing. Boomstick: He can use this to heal himself from fatal injuries in a short period of time. Wiz: These injuries could be being cooked alive or damage lungs. Boomstick: He also has force stealth. Wiz: A ability that allows the user to hide whether they are a light or dark force user. Boomstick: It can also hide the ability to use the force or their presence from other force users. Wiz: Obi-Wan has telekinesis. Boomstick: He can use this to put his mind of matter. Wiz: It can also blast opponents,shield himself and disarm his opponents. Boomstick: He can also draw potentially harmful energy into his body,defuse it or channel it away. Wiz: He has been able to dodge Jango Fett's blaster fire. Boomstick: He was able to deflect hundreds/thousands of blaster fire from droids. He did do so with difficulty. Wiz: He has been able to take hits from Anakin without suffering any wounds. Boomstick: He has also taken hits from Grevious and avoided getting injured. Wiz: He has also tanked getting hit by Bobba Fett. Boomstick: He can make himself immovable. He did this once win Bobba Fett tried to move him with his clingwire. Wiz: He was able to fight a entire army with Anakin blindfolded. Boomstick: He has crushed a Durge's flamethrower, causing it to explode. Wiz: He hurled General Grevious into a celling then threw him into a hallway. Boomstick: He has been able to make a giant wave of water by manipulating every molecule in the water. Wiz: Obi-Wan is one bad ass Jedi you don't want to mess with. Obi-Wan: "You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine". Kakashi Wiz:Kakashi is from the Konohangakure Hatake clan. Boomstick:He is a Shinobi. Wiz:He is a ninja who is the part of the main military force. Boomstick:He is one of the most talented ninja's from the Konohagakure Hatake clan. Wiz:Kakashi has a super genius level intellect. Boomstick:He is also a master at preparation for battles. Wiz:Kakashi has many techniques and attacks such as. Boomstick:The Mirror Eye Shield. Wiz:It allows the user to see the flow of chakra. Boomstick:It also lets the user pick up on subtle details. Wiz:It can also track-fast moving objects and even allows the user to predict their opponent's next move. Boomstick:It can also hypnotize the opponent and suggest what move to use next. Wiz:It can also allow the user to memorize almost any move he or she witness. Boomstick:He also has the Sharingan Genjutsu. Wiz:By having their opponent look into their eye the user can lock their opponent with a genjitsu of their choosing. Boomstick:He also has the Mangekyō Sharingan. Wiz:The user has to have the closest love one die to be able to use the technique. Boomstick:User the technique over time will make the user go blind. Wiz:There is a process to transferring the Mangekyo Sharingan from another from the clan can their vision be restored. Boomstick:This process permanently restores the eyesight of the user and gives them greater power. Wiz:He also has the Ration. Boomstick:The user can create lighting. Wiz:If it hits it paralyzes the users leaving them vulnerable for the finishing blow. Boomstick:He also has the Chidori. Wiz:This technique uses lighting chakra. Boomstick:The user charges forward and puts the Chidori into the target. Wiz:He also has the Raikiri. Boomstick:This is a better version of the Chidori. Wiz:The Chidori is more focused then the Chidori. Boomstick:They also have the Raiden. Wiz:Kakashi creates a clone and they both use the Raikiri to damage more then one opponent. Boomstick:Like Obi-Wan Kakashi has some pretty impressive feats like. Wiz:He has been able to take out eighteen shadow clones with his Chidori attack. Boomstick:He can see enemies that are invisible. Wiz:He was able to put Obito in a living hell. Boomstick:He also killed Rin with his Chidori attack. Wiz:He can walk on water. Boomstick:He is able to blitz Iwa ninja's twice. Wiz:He also graduated the ninja academy at five. Boomstick:He defeated Guy sensei and became a Chunin at Six. Wiz:He is the youngest Jonin. Boomstick:Jonin are top ninjas. Wiz:He was able to defeat Obito. Boomstick:he can dodge attacks and read a book Wiz:He sent Naruto in a nearby river by poking him. Boomstick:In a single blow he was able to beat chunin level mist ninja's in one hit. Wiz:He was able to stop a hit from Zabuza's sword. Boomstick:He was able to appear quickly when Sasuke was about to be killed. Wiz:He was able to avoid Zabuza'a attack while carrying a dead body. Boomstick:Zabuza was not able to keep up with Kakashi's hand seals, Wiz:He can talk to Sakura and keep up with sound ninja's at the same time. Boomstick:He also has copy 1000 techniques. Wiz:Kakashi is one ninja you don't wanna mess with. Kakashi:"I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate? I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future? Never really thought about that. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies". Death Battle Obi-Wan crash lands on a distance planet. He walks into the nearest village and asks a village and asks where he is. The villager says he is in the leaf village. Anakin are you there? Crap communications are down. Excuse me, is there a place I can stay? Also do you know who is in charge around here. That would be the Hokage. So where is this Hokage? He is visiting a friend. Naruto. Where is this Naruto? He lives in the village. Thank you. Obi-Wan walks around town knocking on doors looking for Naruto. He sensed a powerful being nearby,I better go check this out. Obi-Wan hears rustling in a near by bush. Who's there. A bunny hops out. Oh it's only a bunny. Kakashi pops up behind Obi-Wan and attacks. Not so fast. You think I would easily fall for that trick. I guess you not as dumb as you look. I heard you were looking for me. I don't appreciate you going around scaring people with your blade. I have no idea what that is but it looks dangerous so I am going to have to take it. Sorry but I can't let you do that. Then you leave me no choice. Fight Obi-Wan swings at Kakashi but Kakashi dodges it. You're good but not good enough to beat me. After all I am a Hogake. I am a Jedi Master. Raiton. Kakashi lunges forward but Obi-Wan dodges it. Obi-Wan uses the force and throws a tree at Kakashi. Kakashi dodges his attack. You're good. Thank you, said Obi-Wan. Kakashi looks into Obi-Wan's eyes. I suggest you try to swing your lightsaber at my head. Obi-Wan uses the force and throws the tree at Kakashi. So you are unaffected by hypnotic suggestion. I guess this will be harder then I thought. Obi-Wan strikes at Kakashi but Kakashi uses the Earth Style Wall to block Obi-Wan's attacks Obi-Wan uses the force to pick up and throw Kakashi at a tree. Kakashi gets up. Is that all you got. No not all. Show me then. Kakashi picks up the ground below Kakashi using the force. Kakashi jumps off and Obi-Wan throws it at him. Kakashi dodges at uses his Raiden technique. Making multiple Kakashi's. The Kakashi's charge at him but Obi-Wan uses the force to throw one of the Kakashi's at the others. The other Kakashi's are defeated and only the true one remained. No more Mr. nice guy. Kakashi charges at Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan use the force and thrown Kakashi into the forest. Obi-Wan goes back to where his ship was thinking it was over. Obi-Wan approaches his ship when Kakashi comes out and attacks him from behind. Obi-Wan is able to dodge the attack. Obi-Wan picks up his ship and throws it at Kakashi. Kakashi is able to dodge it. I thought I beat you. Oh well. I can finish it now and be on my way. That is what you think. I agree with you on one thing. What is that? It's time to finish this. Kakashi uses the Ration. Obi-Wan redirects the attack at Kakashi. Kakashi dodges the attack. I am surprised you dodged that. You're good but not good enough. Kakashi creates more clones. He uses the Ration with the clones. Obi-Wan throws one of the attacks back using the force. One of the clones disappears. Obi-Wan dodges the rest of the attacks. He uses the force to throw the clones into each other. He picks up the real Kakashi and breaks his arms, hands and legs. Then he throws him up and into the ground multiple times. Obi-Wan walks up to a defenseless Kakashi and strikes him in the head decapitating his head off. Well that is over. A ship arrives and Anakin appears from the cockpit. Master, I found you. What happened? Long story said Obi-Wan. I will tell you later. k.o. Boomstick: Hurry Wiz get in the bunker before the Naruto Fans come after us. Wiz: We have to say why Kakashi lost first. Boomstick: Oh right. Wiz: Kakashi might be a tactical genius but that can only get you so far in a fight. It doesn't always guarantee a victory. A good example of this would be Batman vs Spiderman. Not to mention Obi-Wan has years more experience then Kakashi. Obi-Wan has been in more wars and battles then Kakashi. Boomstick: Kakashi may be fast but Obi-Wan is faster. Obi-Wan is so fast he can dodge a army's worth of blaster bolts coming at him. Not to mention he created after images with his lightsaber. He was also fast enough to keep up and defeat General grievous which is no small feat. Wiz: Kakashi may have some impressive wins but Obi-Wan has far more victories. He was able to beat and kill General Grevious. He was able to defeat Ventress on multiple occasions. He also got the best of Doku a couple times. One of his most impressive victories is defeating Darth Vader in episode 3. Boomstick: I guess Kakashi couldn't Predict his victory. Wiz: The winner is Obi-Wan Kenobi. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Corpsey98 Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Naruto vs Star Wars' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword vs Magic Themed Death Battles Category:'Mentor' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Anime/Manga vs Movie theme DEATH BATTLES